¿Dónde Estamos?
by ChibiKar
Summary: Por obra del destino nuestros amigos han ido a parar en un mundo nuevo, caras conocidas los esperan, miedos del pasado, además... ¿Ese es Fay? ¿Que hicieron con él? Averigualo adentro y unete a la aventura.
1. Nuevo mundo, nuevos ojos

¡Hi! XD, para saludar les voy a dar un consejo, las amistades SÍ que influyen, búscate unas buenas, no te juntes de malas gentes o terminaras como yo, haciendo cosas que no tienes ni idea del porqué. Introduciendo la historia, les aviso que yo apenas y me leí el manga, y esto es más que todo algo que escribí para Nana, para que se entretenga y no me golpee tan a menudo. Espero que lo disfruten pues me costó bastante sacar ideas, lo cual espero no se note mucho.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la CLAMP y yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos.

+++A+++Bit+++Of+++Magic+++

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Kurogane a la bola blanca que tenía sobre la cabeza, no sabía dónde estaban ni él ni los demás.

-No lo sé, es un lugar extraño- Contestó Lee a un lado, el chico había quedado un poco enredado entre el mago y la princesa, el primero reía bajo y la segunda solo dormía- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Fay-san?

-No hay nada gracioso, es solo que Kuro-puu me parece tierno con Mokona sobre él- Bromeo el rubio mientras el aludido se ponía rojo de furia.

-Te matare si me vuelves a llamar Kuro-puu- Gritó enojado mientras Fay se partía de risa.

-¡Ey, ustedes!- Llamó su atención un viejo que parecía ser un campesino.

No lo habían notado pero estaban en medio de lo que parecía un campo de cultivos, allí a la lejanía se observaba una ciudad pequeña y también una que otra casa, era un lugar extraño pero aquel viejo les hablaba amenazante, los había mirado a todos pero solo reaccionó cuando su vista se poso en Fay.

-¿Qué creen que hacen con un "demonio" como él?- Dijo acusador señalando al chico, este solo miró al poblador con interés.

-¿Qué quiere decir con Demonio?, digo, porque habla de mí, ¿cierto?- Preguntó con una postura infantil, una inocente sonrisa y un singular dedo que se apuntaba al pecho- Yo no soy ningún demonio, solo no soy de por aquí, ¿Nos quisiera explicar?

-Como si fuera a hablar con uno de tu clase, no puedo creer que no te haya clavado ya mi horquilla en la cabeza- Refunfuño molesto el viejo- aquí en Carlile no se permite la entrada a las gentes como tú…

-¡Tío!, deja por favor a estas personas- Una chica de piel clara, cabellos largos y rubios, de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora se acercó al viejo, Fay sintió que le fallaban las piernas pero hizo lo posible por disimular.

-No los defiendas Chi, no sabes de donde son…

-Anda tío, déjame a mi encargarme de ellos- En cuanto el viejo se fue la chica le sonrió al grupo- Que curiosas ropas, les creo sobre ser extranjeros pero no creo que vengan exactamente de otro pueblo… ¿Son de otro mundo?

-Esto… sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Lee con inseguridad mientras protegía a la princesa entre sus brazos.

-Pues puedo sentir la magia a su alrededor, el es mago, ¿cierto?- Había señalado a Fay con la cabeza, el chico había recuperó la sonrisa que casi había perdido para ella.

-Así es, me llamo Fay y ellos son mis acompañantes, Lee, Sakura, Mokona y Kurorin- Dijo sonriente mientras una furia del infierno se desataba a sus espaldas.

-¡Te matare maldito tramposo!- rugió el pelinegro- ¡Me llamo Kurogane!

-Es un placer a todos, yo me llamo Chi- Dijo ella sonriente- Si son nuevos permítanme ofrecerles un lugar donde pasar la noche, veo que ella está cansada…

-¿Serías tan amable?- Fay era un encanto con las chicas e hizo que la pobre se sonrojara.

La pequeña Chi les contó que estaban en Carlile, un país pequeño pero pintoresco, lleno de gente amable y sonriente como ella pero que allí no soportaban a los llamados "demonios", las personas allí eran en su mayoría morenas, de ojos oscuros y cabello igual, si no tenías ninguna de las tres cosas te consideraban un demonio pues ellos eran físicamente así, no podía culpar a su tío de querer matar a Fay.

Dijo que Kurogane estaba bien, con su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos, aún cuando su piel era algo clara, Lee era moreno y sus ojos castaños, la princesa también era castaña de cabello y su piel se debatía entre clara y morena, Mokona contaba como un animal y sin duda no habría problemas con ella pero el Fay era otra cosa, primero que todo era de piel pálida, ojos azules muy claros y cabello rubio, además de que su poder mágico le daba aura entre aquellas personas que creían que los demonios controlaban la magia.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó el rubio y su enojón amigo lo miró extrañado.

-Ella no tiene nada malo, su cabello es claro, sí, pero tiene los ojos casi negros y la piel morena- La describió resumidamente Kurogane.

-¿Eh?, creo que mis ojitos están malos- contestó Fay mientras se los frotaba con las manos.

-¡No tienes nada de malo!- rió la chica mientras se sacudía el cabello- En realidad él puede verme tal y como soy, también poseo mi magia y mis ojos son azules, además mi piel es clara.

-¿Y porque te ves así?- preguntó un confundido Lee.

-Por que ya han visto como son aquí con este tipo de personas, si me permiten puedo hacer que sus ojos sean oscuros al igual que su cabello- Dijo mirando a Fay- se vería mal con el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

Mientras caminaban junto a Chi iban conversando con ella sobre el pueblo, solo Kurogane se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba el usual alborotador, el mago caminaba algo cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida y pensando en otras cosas, se sentía tan extraño mirando a la chica de ojos azuless, solo observarla despertaba en él miedos que trataba de dejar atrás, le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar.

Ella les dejó dos habitaciones, en una dormirían Lee y kurogane, no estaban molestos pues Lee sabía que Fay cuidaría de Sakura y sinceramente Kurogane no quería dormir con el mago, cuando Chi los llamó para cenar se quedaron ambos un poco atrás y aprovechó el momento para aclarar una duda el pelinegro.

-¿La conoces?

-¿Por qué piensas eso Kurorin?- responder con otra pregunta; típico de él.

-Por tu expresión cuando la viste, además, no le quitas los ojos de encima y cada vez que no está presente te quedas pensando- Resumió el muchacho.

-La conozco sí, pero no a ella, a otra Chi- contestó por fin el rubio con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué sonríes?, no creo que estés muy feliz de verla…

-Lo estoy, aunque las personas estén en diferentes mundos no pueden ser muy distintas físicamente, si algo le hubiese pasado a MI Chi, ella también estaría afectada por ello, eso significa que ella está bien- La mirada a lo lejano del mago no terminó de convencer a Kurogane pero sabía que de nada servía insistir.

Bajaron y cenaron con la chica, su tío había salido a comprar algunas cosas y a charlar con los mercaderes, ella fue muy amable y les dijo que luego de la comida convertiría a Fay en otra persona, no sabían realmente cuanto se tendrían que quedar allí pero ella dijo que no le importaba, también reveló que Yuko ya había hablado con ella sobre ellos, ninguno se sorprendió mucho ante esto.

Terminaron la cena y subieron al segundo piso, lo harían en la habitación de los chicos pues Sakura y Mokona habían decidido ir a dormir debido a que estaban cansadas. La chica sacó una botella de lo que parecía champoo, un frasco más pequeño y un gotero, le dio la botella a Fay junto con una toalla y le dijo que se lavara el pelo con el contenido, no mucho eso sí. Esperaron un momento a que el mago se terminara de vestir y saliera del baño, para sorpresa de todos su cabello era negro como el de kurogane.

-¡Vaya!, tus ojos resaltan demasiado ahora- Observó Chi y metió el gotero en el frasco pequeño, lo llenó y miró a Fay- Será mejor que te recuestes.

-¿Qué más le vas a hacer?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro amargado.

-Le teñiré los ojos, solo dura un par de días pero funciona bien- La chica colocó dos gotas en cada ojo y le dijo que los cerrara unos minutos- Ahora sí, abre.

-Oh vaya, que curioso…- Observó el Ex rubio- No veo nada.

-¿Qué?... tus ojos siguen siendo azu…bueno ya no.

Los ojos de Fay pasaron de ser de un azul turquesa a un dorado, luego pasaron por el miel y el castaño… así hasta llegar a un café muy oscuro y penetrante, eran realmente hermosos ojos aún siendo oscuros. El mago había sentido el cambio pues con cada tono su vista se aclaraba, se incorporó aún cuando Chi había tratado de evitarlo y Kurogane tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo por terco.

-¿Qué te pasa mago inútil?

-No lo sé, me siento mareado- Dijo aún con una sonrisa torpe.

-Te lo trate de decir, esto funciona pero es un cambio muy brusco, quizá tengas que descansar- Dijo Chi mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla- Que duermas bien…

-Igual, igual…- dijo el mago sonriente mientras Kurogane lo cargaba hasta la habitación- Que horrible es esto, me he de ver extraño…

-casi pareces otro mago estorboso, si también cambiaran tu personalidad serías perfecto- dijo él mientras entraba a la habitación donde sakura reposaba, estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó Mokona preocupada mirando a Kurogane y luego se fijó bien en la persona que cargaba- ¡Fay!, ¿Qué te sucedió, estas bien?, tu cabello y tus ojos…

-¿Tan mal me veo?- el mago se sentía agotado pero no podía evitar su sonrisa.

-No, en realidad, Mokona piensa que te ves tierno con esa apariencia mamá- Contestó la bolita blanca regresando la sonrisa- Y mira, papá te está cargando…

Al escuchar esto kurogane dejó a Fay caer sobre la cama y este solo se río por ello mientras Mokona se recostaba con él.

-Ya les he dicho que no me llamen Papá…- Estuvo a punto de gritar pero el mago lo cayó y señaló a Sakura- ¡Duérmete ya!

-Buenas noches Kuuro-Pii- Dijo burlón Fay.

-Buenas noches par de molestias- Dijo el referido hablando de Fay y Mokona, ella se recostó junto al mago mirándole preocupada.

-Te ves diferente, Mokona casi no te reconoce.

-Lo sé, deberías decírmelo a mí, no me he visto en un espejo pero sé que me veo distinto… Buenas noches Mokona- Dijo el mago sintiéndose exhausto.

-Buenas noches Fay.

La bolita blanca durmió junto a Sakura mientras que el mago trataba de reposar tranquilamente sin poder lograrlo, al otro lado de la habitación, en otro cuarto se encontraba Kurogane acomodando a Lee en la cama, el muchacho se había dormido antes de que regresara de dejar a Fay y luego de esto se acomodo para dormir el también, había sido un día extraño.

+++¿I'm+++Death?+++

Uff, terminé, el primer cap es algo raro, es solo una introducción a lo que será ahora, espero que reaccionen mejor que Nana ante el cambio que hice con Fay, pero tenía que hacerlo para que mi historia tuviese sentido. Sobre los ojos de Chi, sé que no son azules pero… Imaginen que sí, hermosa ¿Verdad? Me encanta la idea de Chi con los ojos claros, además espero poder poner más participación de Sakura, OMG, mi princesa, la amo (Soy chico xD) y realmente aún no sé qué rumbo tomará esta historia, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no les haya nacido ningún instinto homicida en mi contra.

Gracias por leer; _**Kar!**_


	2. Nuevo aspecto, Viejos males

HiHi, lo único que diré es que este cap no salió de mi mente, salió de mis manos, sí, pero las ideas fueron dictadas completamente por Nana, así que le doy el crédito a ella (y las culpas xd) Solo espero que yo sea el único que piensa de la manera en que pienso respecto a esto y que a ustedes les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la CLAMP y yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos.

+++The+++Sun+++Is+++Coming+++Up+++

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por Mokona, quien paseaba libremente por su habitación, la blanca criatura estaba haciendo cosquillas a Lee mientras llamaba la atención de ambos muchachos.

-¡Papá, lee, despierteeen!- Decía ella emocionada y sonriente.

-No me llames papá…

-Estoy despierto Mokona, estoy despierto- Afirmó Lee mientras ella saltaba por ahí- ¿Cómo está la princesa?

-Bien, está abajo ayudando a Chi con el desayuno- Contestó Sonriente.

-¿Y qué hay del mago?- Preguntó Malhumorado Kurogane.

-Mamá sigue profundamente dormido, anoche me pareció que lucía cansado así que Mokona lo dejó dormir- Dijo ella.

-Y te lo agradezco pero nos requieren abajo- habló el mago apareciendo por la puerta, era difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva imagen- Sakura-Chan se ha esforzado por aprender a hacer el desayuno de esta región así que creo que deberíamos bajar pronto.

-¿Soy yo o estas más pálido que ayer?- Inquirió el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Es el cambio, con el cabello más oscuro mi piel se ve más clara todavía- Mintió descaradamente el mago, sinceramente desde que había visto a Chi se había estado preocupando mucho, la noche anterior ni había comido ni dormido y era claro que aquello le empezaba a costar caro.

-Uh, que raro- Insistió el pelinegro pero nadie le puso mucho cuidado.

Todos bajaron a desayunar, el tío de Chi ni reconoció a Fay cuando lo vio y ella estaba contenta pues su plan estaba dando resultado, era justo como lo quería, las cosas así podrían continuar durante el tiempo antes de dejarlos salir a buscar la pluma de la princesa que ocupaban. Terminaron de desayunar y salieron afuera, a un pequeño cobertizo donde ella se encargaría de instruirlos un poco.

-Los demonios son "personas" cuyos poderes se utilizan generalmente para destruir casas, robar negocios, atormentar personas… etc, los juzgan pues se cree que el poder de ellos radica en sus tonos de piel cabello y ojos, la verdad no está muy lejos de ello, mi poder está en esta piel clara, pero no por eso todos somos asesinos maniáticos solo por poseer magia, ¿cierto Fay?- empezó a decir ella.

-Cierto, mi poder está en el color de mis ojos, nunca pensé que me discriminarían por ellos- Contestó el mago encogiéndose de hombros sin perder el carácter.

-Ahora saben cómo vivimos, por favor no se acerquen a estas personas, no todas son así pero sí la mayoría, no es conveniente, el pueblo es bastante honrado así que pueden buscar con tranquilidad la pluma.

-Gracias por la información, si Lee no mete la pata estaremos bien- Dijo Kurogane.

-¡Ey!, ¿Cómo es eso de que "si lee no mete la pata"?- reclamó el pequeño castaño.

-siempre eres demasiado bueno y te metes con quien no debes, más cuidado esta vez.

Se dividieron por la ciudad buscando sin mucho resultado, aquel lugar era muy parecido al pueblo de donde Fay venía, la gente, sus costumbres, su forma de hablar, todo era tan similar, se sentía tan feliz de ello pero por otro lado solo aumentaba su nerviosismo, sabía por Kurogane que si una de las personas existía en una dimensión era probable que otros de su mismo mundo viviesen allí, llevando otra vida.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, apenas con el rabillo del ojo le vio, a quien temía, de quien huía, se asomaba por la ventana de una casa, Ashura parecía adormecido pero no, estaba muy despierto y se movía tranquilamente, aquella era su casa a fin de cuentas, Fay se espantó ante aquella visión pero no hizo mucho por dar a conocer al mundo sus sentimientos, su rostro apenas se inmuto, aún así en cuanto pudo volver a respirar corrió bastante lejos, estaba cansado luego de haber huido de aquella manera y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Todo bien mago?- La voz de Kurogane a sus espaldas solo lo empeoraba- Pareces agitado.

-Solo me he perdido, no sabía dónde empezar a buscar y aquí termine- esta vez ni él se creyó esa mentira- Estoy bien.

-No lo pareces- Insistió el pelinegro al verlo, se apoyaba en la pared y su rostro tenía menos color que la cera de una vela.

-Estoy bien…- Repitió Fay pero esta vez no pudo mantener la mentira, estaba cansado y muy mareado, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza y de un pronto a otro todo se le nubló, pudo sentir eso sí como alguien evitaba su caída contra el suelo.

-Vaya si eres terco- le regañó Kurogane mientras lo cargaba hasta la casa, estaba preocupado por Fay, el "rubio" estaba ardiendo, decía cosas que no tenían sentido, además, estaba muy pálido.

Se encontró con Lee de camino y decidieron volver, ambos estaban preocupados, y como si esto fuera poco los recibieron Sakura y Mokona.

-¡Fay!, ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó la bolita blanca a Kurogane.

-No lo sé, no se ve muy bien, ¿cierto?

Lo subieron a la habitación y lo dejaron descansar un rato, Sakura fue quien se encargó de bajarle la fiebre con pañuelos que previamente sumergía en agua helada, no se podía descuidar pues así como le bajaba la temperatura le volvía a subir. En una de esas sintió una mano sostener su muñeca, Fay estaba despierto y mantenía la mano de Sakura lejos de él.

-¡Fay-san!, ¿te sientes mejor?- Ella lo miró con seriedad- Dime la verdad, no digas que estas bien si no lo estas.

-Yo estoy bien Princesa, que mi cuerpo lo esté es otra cosa, ya se pasará, es solo un malestar pasajero- la tranquilizó con voz suave, casi un susurro, era lo único que podía salir de su garganta pues se sentía muy débil.

-¿Te despertaste ya mago?- Preguntó Kurogane a lo que Sakura asintió- Te ves horrible, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias- Su voz había conseguido obtener el tono necesario y sus energías forzadas lograban hacer una sonrisa ligera, cerró los ojos sin quitarla de su rostro- supongo que algo cansado.

-Descansa entonces Fay-san, eso sí, ponte esto en la cabeza, no quiero que te suba la fiebre nuevamente- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un paño helado.

-Gracias…

El cerró los ojos y pensó en las cosas que pasaban, su cuerpo ardía, como si estuviese metido en una llama, su cabeza le dolía, mucho, era como si se estuviese partiendo en dos y sus ojos, vaya si sus ojos quemaban, era molesto, se sentía mareado y muy débil, apenas y respiraba, aún así su corazón apretaba su pecho con un ritmo irregular, rápido y luego lento, desajustándose a su frenética respiración, ¿Qué le pasaba?, se había sentido algo enfermo desde que habían llegado a ese mundo pero aquello era horrendo.

La visión de Ashura solo lo había empeorado, se sentía aprisionado aún sabiendo que aquel no era el rey del cual huía, que solo era otro poblador de Carlile con un rostro y físico muy similar a su tormento, estaba agotado, el mundo parecía mejor cuando viajaba por lugares distantes, remotos, desconocidos e inigualables, no le gustaba estar en aquel mundo, era como Celes solo que sin ser Celes, era un lugar cálido y pintoresco con las costumbres de su pueblo, algo distintas pero siempre muy parecidas.

-¿Fay-san, estas despierto?- Preguntó la pequeña Sakura removiendo el pañuelo de la frente del mago con delicadeza.

-Para ti, siempre, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo amable el muchacho, le ardían los ojos así que pestañeó un par de veces para refrescar la vista.

-Fay-san, cierra los ojos, te los dañaras…-Reclamó la princesa poniendo su mano en los ojos del mago- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, algo en las nubes pero mejor, no sé qué me pasa, debe ser el clima- Dijo el mago fastidiado- Ya se me pasará.

-¿Quieres que te suba algo para comer?, ayer apenas desayunaste…- Se ofreció ella, aunque el mago poco escucho de sus palabras.

-¿Ayer?- Fay parecía sorprendido con aquellas palabras- ¿Quiere decir que dormí todo el día y la noche?

La chica asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Vaya, tranquila princesa, bajaré contigo, a fin de cuentas ya he descansado bastante- Dijo el mago devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No, Fay-san, debes descansar, para que estés mejor…

-Pero, princesa, no me gusta no hacer nada- Refunfuñó el mago.

-Nada de peros. Yo me encargo de subirte algo rico para que cenes- En cuanto vio la cara casi espantada del chico se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal.

-¿Cenar?, definitivamente he dormido mucho- Sin escuchar razones se puso en pie y acompañó a Sakura hasta la cocina.

-¡Fay!- Gritó Mokona contenta mientras se posaba sobre la cabeza del mago- Me alegra que despertaras.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Inquirió el siempre observador ninja de negro, con una taza en la mano que lo hacía parecer mayor.

-Eso creo- Contestó con honestidad el Ex rubio.

El ninja no se creyó mucho eso, aún notaba aquel rubor en las mejillas del mago que indicaban que aún tenía fiebre, además de que luchaba un poco por mantener los ojos abiertos, Kurogane sabía que tarde o temprano simplemente admitiría que estaba mal y se dejaría atender, "estos magos", se dijo a sí mismo el desde siempre pelinegro mientras Chi entraba con varios platos que Sakura le ayudó a servir.

-Es grato verte despierto Fay-Kun…- Al decir su nombre de aquella manera, con aquella voz, el mago tuvo una pequeña dificultad para tragar, había un nudo en su garganta que le recordaba a SU Chi.

-Gracias- Respondió el muchacho en cuanto recuperó la voz, comieron todos en silencio, bueno, no todos, por ahí en la mesa un mago tramposo jugaba con su comida y la metía de poco en poco en la servilleta, no podía probar bocado, sentía que vomitaría si lo intentara.

-Ahhh… Mokona no puede más- Dijo la criatura completamente llena, había comido a gusto.

-Ni creo que pudiéramos darte más, Mokona se ha comido casi todo ella sola- Dijo sonriente la Princesa, estaba contenta de ver al grupo otra vez en calma.

-Entonces, ¿nadie tiene espacio para el postre?- Preguntó Chi con una sonrisa algo triste- Yo había preparado un rico pastel de chocolate, supongo que podrá esperar a mañana…

-¡Pastel de chocolate!, mañana no sabrá igual, creo que Mokona tiene espacio todavía- Dijo la bolita desmintiendo sus palabras anteriores- Si los chicos no quieren, Mokona sí.

-Vaya que comes Bollo Blanco- Le reprimió Kurogane con cara de pocos amigos.

-No la llames así Kuro-rin, su nombre es Mokona- Dijo el mago con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No me llames Kuro-rin!- El perrote ladraba como uno mientras Fay solamente reía de ello.

-¡Taran!- Dijo la pequeña bruja con un pastel de chocolate que ponía en la mesa- ¡Pastel recién horneado!

-¡Recién horneado!- Decía Mokona contenta, al darle el primer bocado sonrió- Mmm… Tienes el talento de Fay para cocinar.

-¿En serio cocinas Fay-kun?- Preguntó la chica, al buscarlo con la mirada no lo encontró- ¿Fay-kun?

-¿Eh, Fay-san?- La princesa se preocupo nuevamente, sintió un extraño sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo y solo pudo pensar en que algo malo había pasado.

+++What+++The+++Hell+++Was+++That?+++

Repito, fue idea de Nana, no me maten, a menos que haya sido la narrativa o haya habido errores ortográficos por ahí, pues entonces sí que sería mi culpa, por el resto… no sé qué decir, solo; ¡No me maten por favor!

Gracias por leer; _**Kar!**_


	3. Nuevas preocupaciones, una sonrisa

Holas a todos y todas, disculpen la real tardanza pero bueno, los exámenes son así con la vida social de uno, no le dejan tiempo para nada, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y disfruten del cap.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la CLAMP y yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos.

+++Playing+++Hide+++And+++Seek?+++

Vaya si el destino estaba de malas con ellos, Sakura podía sentir que había pasado algo malo, que Fay no estaba bien, la pregunta que todos tenían era, ¿Dónde estaba?, no había mucho lugar para esconderse, se habían quedado todos en la cocina con esa pregunta en mente hasta que Kurogane reaccionó y salió a la sala, allí lo encontraron, sentado en un sillón, con la taza de té en las manos y los ojos cerrados, parecía pensar.

-¿Fay-san?- Preguntó la pequeña acercándose a él con delicadeza.

-Dime Princesa, ¿Ya acabaron el pastel?- él abrió sus ojos, ahora cafés y la miró con una sonrisa calmada- ¿Por qué me miran así?

-No desaparezcas así, nos has asustado, recuerda que aún no estás bien, lo veo en tu cara- Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro del mago, todos los demás se sentían intrusos en aquella escena, más Chi.

Desde que ellos habían llegado se había sentido sobrecogida, Fay se parecía mucho al hombre que ella amaba, el que la había dejado por su propio bien y se había sacrificado por ella, se sentía feliz de tener al mago cerca, pues a través de él sentía a ese hombre vivo nuevamente, más ahora que había cambiado el color de sus ojos y su pelo, mas no su personalidad, no podía evitar sentirse algo celosa de la princesa Sakura.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, me siento mejor- Insistió el mago.

-¿Ah sí?, pues aún tienes fiebre y creo que será conveniente que descanses…- Dijo ella poniendo su mano en la frente del Ex rubio.

-Hum, Sakura se preocupa demasiado- Dijo el mago con un pequeño puchero, segundos después se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos debido al vértigo que sintió.

-¿Fay-san, estás bien, que pasa?

-No es nada, no te preocupes princesa- Dijo él sin abrir los ojos, estaba muy mareado pero no quería admitirlo.

-Pues yo no soy la princesa, ven acá mago, te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses quieras o no quieras- Kurogane tomó al mago como si fuese un saco de papas y se lo echó al hombro, vaya si no pesaba, era como si no comiera, bueno, eso podría ser verdad.

Kurogane y Sakura subieron mientras los otros se quedaban abajo, Chi les ofreció té y pastel a Mokona y a Lee para distraerlos mientras los otros dos se ocupaban del mago, "ojala esté bien" se dijo Chi pensando en Fay. Kurogane lo lanzó a la cama sin mucho cuidado y ni siquiera sintió ganas de disculparse, la princesa buscó nuevamente los paños mojados para controlar la temperatura del mago, para tratarlo debían saber cómo se sentía y aquello sería difícil de saber.

-Fay-san, necesito que me digas exactamente que sientes, no podemos tratarte si no colaboras, por favor- Suplicó la pequeña Sakura tomando la mano del mago mientras ponía un paño frío sobre la cabeza del mismo.

-Estoy bien, solo algo mareado, ya no me duele la cabeza ni nada, es cansancio- Insistió con su cantaleta de siempre el tramposo ojos cafés.

-Está bien- Aceptó ella mirándolo, en cuanto Kurogane salió de la habitación ella retomó su misión- Sé que no es así, ya podemos hablar solo tú y yo, ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, solo no estoy en mi mejor momento, Sakura, te juro que se me pasará- Insistió él, sabía que no podía mentirle a la princesa pero no lo estaba intentando- Ella me recuerda mucho a mi Chi, a la de mi mundo, desde que llegamos a este país me he sentido algo decaído y el día que me desmaye yo… Lo ví.

-¿A quién?- Sakura solo acariciaba el cabello de Fay mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-A él, a Ashura, el es la persona de quién huyo, por quién mi país no es un lugar al cual regresar, Princesa, puede que te lo haya dicho antes o no, pero, yo también soy un príncipe, pero Ashura a pesar de ser el rey no es mi padre, ni siquiera yo…- _"ni siquiera yo soy yo"_ pensó sin completar la oración, no sabía por qué le decía esto a aquella chica.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que pase lo que pase… nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte, Shyaoran, Mokona, Kurogane y Yo, pase lo que pase- Repitió mientras lo acariciaba con ternura, era realmente extraño ver a Fay así, como realmente era, sin esa sonrisa falsa y forzada.

-Gracias…- Los ojos del mago se cerraron y cayó en un sueño profundo que fue cuidado por la Princesa por un buen rato, hasta que Chi la relevó y le dijo que ella la ayudaría.

-¿Cómo sigue?- Le preguntó abajo el ninja de Japón.

-Bien, está dormido- Dijo ella cabizbaja.

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?- La pregunta pareció sorprenderla, no esperaba que kurogane se preocupara por ella.

-Yo… bien, solo que es extraño, Fay-san siempre sonríe para mí, para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, siempre está para ayudarme y para apoyarme, y, ahora que el está así, siento que yo no puedo hacer nada por el- Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin darse cuenta, aún peor, se sobrecogió cuando sintió que el ninja la abrazaba y dejó sus lagrimas caer.

-Siempre puedes hacer algo por él, te estima mucho y te respeta, creo que eres la única con quién es sincero y aunque no siempre lo demuestres, eres muy fuerte- No sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía pero en aquel momento que el mago no estaba se sentía responsable por aquel par de mocosos, y no podía dejar a la mocosa llorar desconsolada- Venga, ya no llores, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría el mago si se entera de que lloras por su causa?

-No diga eso Kurogane-san, si Fay-san pensara eso, él… se pondría muy triste y yo… ¡no quiero verlo triste- Dijo ella decidida mientras se secaba las lagrimas, por primera vez en todo el viaje le dio a Kurogane un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches, y, Gracias.

El ninja no supo ni que decir y solamente se quedó pensando un rato en lo tontos que eran esos dos, tanto el mago como la princesa. Entendía por qué se llevaban tan bien, ambos vivían una mentira, aquella sonrisa que ambos portaban era falsa y lo sabían y aún así proseguían con ella, esperaba nada más que un día pudieran apreciar el valor de una sonrisa real, el pocas veces sonreía pero cuando lo hacía era de verdad, como ahora.

+++Say+++Cheese+++

Ok, eso fue todo por hoy, tranqui eso sí, el siguiente cap ya está a medio hacer, solo espero poder terminarlo y subirlo pronto, eso si el tiempo, estudio y mi padre me dejan hacerlo.

Gracias por leer; _**Kar!**_


	4. Nuevas energías, rostros familiares

Ok, hola gentes, ya vine con el capitulo número 4, es emocionante poder subir tanto, he de admitir que ese cap tiene graaan influencia de Nana, ya que ella quiere que por lo menos, aunque así no sea, le dé una cierta ilusión de Boy's Love a esta historia, solo espero que no haya quedado con mucho de ese condimento, no soy bueno con él y no sé si lo aplicaría bien. Quiero dedicarle este cap a dos, supongo qué, seguidoras a las que les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios. Gracias _**Andromedark y ObeyTheFluff**_

**Una Advertencia**; En este cap encontraran varias distorsiones que no deberían de ser, solo, no se espanten, al final explicaré bien cómo y el porqué de estas locuras.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la CLAMP y yo solo los tomé prestados unos momentos.

+++In++A++Dark++Place+++

En una casita, al otro lado del pueblo, estaba un joven de cabello negro, lentes y piel blanca, Watanuki miraba por la ventana, allí dentro estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, alta y esbelta, de piel clara como la nieve más delicada y largos cabellos rubios, rizos y hechizantes, pero aún más impresionantes eran sus ojos, azules como el mar, profundos y feroces, hermosos y suaves, al mismo tiempo bravos, eran los ojos de una diosa y solo los había visto una vez en la vida, adoraba estar allí, viéndola bailar al ritmo de la música que su marido, objeto de celos, tocaba para ella en un piano.

-Que los cielos te cuiden cuando el destino llegue a ti- Sonrió, sabía que esa mujer moriría, no cuando ni como, pero sí que lo haría, con esa sonrisa desapareció.

+++In The Middle Way+++

Al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, incluyendo al mago, para haber pasado una noche tan larga todos parecían los mismos de siempre, Kurogane y Fay estaban en medio de una interesante conversación gritada, a punto de iniciar una carrera, mientras Mokona comía y comía, Lee y la princesa solo sonreían ante la escena y al tratar de tomar la miel de la mesa al mismo tiempo y rozar sus manos se pusieron colorados y bajaron las miradas apenados, cosa que hizo reír a Chi.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso para Chi?- preguntó Mokona con una sonrisa mientras rebotaba en la mesa.

-No es nada, es que ustedes son como una familia…- Contestó ella y sonrió.

-¿Se nota?, Fay- mamá y Kuro- papá son encargados del hermanito Shyaron y la hermanita Sakura- Resumió contenta la bolita blanca.

-Pues, parece que papá está ahorcando a mamá desde hace un buen rato, ya veo a Fay-kun cambiar de color- Dijo Chi algo asustada, no acostumbrada a esas escenas.

-Ah… tran…quila…estoy…bie…n…solo…al…go…fal…to…de… ¡Aire!- Logró Decir a duras penas el Ex rubio.

-¡A como me vuelvas llamar Kuro-Papi te asesino!- El ninja lo soltó y gruño en cuanto el mago se rió como bobo.

-¿Iremos al pueblo hoy?- Preguntó Lee zanjando el tema- Aún no encontramos la pluma…

-Pero ya lo haremos, ¿podemos?- Insistió la princesa con un pucherito.

-Claro, yo los llevo- Contestó Chi con una risa amable- Si están listos podemos irnos.

-¿Ah?, pero Sakura no se ha vestido, Lee tampoco, Kurogane no tiene camisa(NA; Nana me hizo poner eso T.T) y Fay aún anda en pijama- Reclamó Mokona mientras todos se sonrojaban un poco y Fay le ponía la mano en la boca a la bolita.

-Bajamos en seguida- Dijo sonriendo nervioso antes de echar a correr para alistarse.

Fue más o menos una hora lo que tardaron los chicos en subir, ducharse y vestirse, todos usaban la ropa que habían comprado en Outo pues eran las más parecidas a la ropa del lugar, bueno, del pueblo central pues ahí en el campo resaltaban demasiado, Chi los acompañaba con un ligero vestido floreado que resaltaba sus ojos.

Caminaron por el pueblo con mucha tranquilidad, bueno, lo normal para nuestros viajeros y muy poco normal para la joven Chi, los pleitos entre Fay y Kurogane eran cosa de todos los días y habían cesado un tiempo por la salud del mago pero ahora que ya estaba bien volvía a ser lo mismo.

-¡Mira que hermosas flores!- dijo Sakura emocionada señalando unos botones rojos- ¿Qué son?

-Suspiros…- Dijeron Fay y Chi al mismo tiempo y ella miró al mago extrañada- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En mi mundo también existían, representan a una persona de mente y corazón abierto- Explicó con una sonrisa, casi real.

-Vaya, Fay sabe mucho- Dijo Mokona riendo mientras tomaba unas cuantas flores- ¿Cuánto costaran?

-Para ustedes son gratis, tienen poca venta y nadie merece más una flor que quién se enamora de ella sin saber que es- Dijo una dama a Sakura, al mirarla todos se quedaron impresionados, era hermosa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la princesa emocionada.

-Sí, para ti pequeña, sigue soñando así como lo haces y tu alma será tan bella como las flores- Su voz era suave, melódica y acariciante- Además, ya saben que mis ventas no son buenas, nadie quiere las flores de un "demonio", ni aunque ella fuera la esposa del rey le comprarían flores. Que te repare suerte el mundo.

En cuanto se hubieron despedido y agradecido por las flores se dieron cuenta de la cara que llevaba Fay, era completamente consternada, sus ojos estaban perdidos y parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Te sientes mal otra vez Fay-Kun?- preguntó la princesa preocupada, el mago negó con la cabeza, ausente.

-¡Ey mago!- sacudía ligeramente Kurogane al chico, hasta que se enojó- ¡Que te estamos hablando!

-¿Eh?- Preguntó este con aspecto perdido, luego suspiro y tomó aire para preguntar una cosa importante a Chi- El pueblo se llama Carlile, pero, el mundo, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Olvidaba que no eran de mi mundo, esto es Valeria- Contesto ella sonriente y entonces Sakura y Mokona entendieron.

-¡¿Valeria?- Preguntó la princesa alarmada mirando al mago- Pero Fay-san, tu… ¿este es tu mundo?

-No… es Valeria pero yo… aún no había nacido o tal vez sí, pero debo ser muy pequeño, no más de cuatro años- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas con una sonrisa torpe.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kurogane curioso.

-La mujer de las flores… es mi madre- Respondió cuando un par de lágrimas le aparecienron en el rostro- Ella en MI Valeria está muerta ya, me pregunto si… mi padre también debe estar aquí.

-Sus ojos, son idénticos a los tuyos- Dijo pensativo Lee- Es cierto, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca, sus ojos azules…

-Sí, era igual a Fay solo que mujer- Dijo Mokona en la cabeza del mago- ¿Te alegra volver a verla?

-Claro, pero… ella no debería de existir ni nosotros en este mundo, podría ser peligroso ahora que lo pienso- Fay realmente se quería ir, huir, salir corriendo, no soportaba la idea, la vio y la vio feliz, contenta, libre, esos ojos llenos de sueños, sin pensar en que sus hijos terminarían siendo la causa de su muerte, que ellos serían su ruina, que él la había matado, no podía con eso, pero sonreía, porque Ashura se lo había dicho "una sonrisa es magia que cura"

-¿Esto podría ser como Shara?- Preguntó de repente alarmada Sakura.

-No lo sé pero es lo más seguro- Dijo Kurogane con un dejo de molestia.

Dejaron de pensar en ello y siguieron con su camino, buscaron por el pueblo varias cosas, incluyendo la pluma aunque sin resultado, Fay no les ayudaba mucho pues se distraía con facilidad al ver algo que le recordaba su pueblo, su hogar, era realmente extraño pero el mago recordaba todo aquello, incluso si era muy pequeño entonces, podía recordar los pocos años que había sido feliz hasta la muerte de su padre y cuando se desató el infierno en su vida.

Al regresar a casa cenaron tranquilamente y subieron a descansar, no todos, pues Shyaoran y Sakura jugaban ajedrez con Chi, bueno, ella trataba de enseñarles a jugar, mientras Fay se dejaba caer en la cama con una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera.

-Pareces feliz mago- Dijo Kurogane mirándole.

-Pues… es agradable volver a ver Valeria, no Celes- Contestó mientras se acomodaba en la cama más a gusto- ¿Cómo te sentirías si volvieras a tu mundo?, claro, antes de… bueno, tu sabes

-TSk- Kurogane no lo podía negar, habría sido muy agradable volver a ver a su madre y a su padre, estar feliz en Suwa- ¿Así te sientes tu?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna del mago y al voltear a verlo lo encontró profundamente dormido, con una suave línea curva en su boca a modo de sonrisa, al parecer disfrutaba del momento y Kurogane también… ¿Por qué estaba disfrutando de algo así? El ninja sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de aquel mago molesto. Luego se acomodó en su cama para tratar de dormir y así recuperarse del día de perseguir al mago por toda Valeria que había tenido.

+++Trying+++To++Take+++Your+++Heart+++

Ok, está hecho y terminado, dijese algún loco doctor que conocemos por allí; ¡Esta vivo! Jajaja, nada que ver, disculpen mi momento de locura. Dije que debía dar aclaraciones, así que las daré, en primer lugar he de admitir que el enredo temporal sí viene siendo algo como Shara, es parte importante de la trama, están mezclados en el tiempo, otro detalle es que Chi y la madre de Fay no deberían estar en el mismo lugar, pero lo están, como les digo, hay algo allí en ese reloj que no está funcionando pero que lo hará.

Sobre qué hacen los padres de Fay, no sé, me gustaron los nombres, Carlo es en cierta forma mi nombre y Esmeralda comparte varias letras con los nombres de las mentes asesinas (y pizca femenina) tras de este fic. Y bueno, dijo Nana; ¿Qué hace Watanuki allí? HuHu, un coman ansías, ya lo sabrán… Buajajajaja….!

Creo que es todo.  
>Gracias por leer; <em><strong>Kar!<strong>_


End file.
